Miele: A Day In The Life of a Botanical Supervisor
by Fashionista2727
Summary: The ninth book in my A Day In The Life series. Miele!


"No," Miele said to her one assistant, "lilacs may start with L, but they go under P for purple." she continued, gesturing to the flowers, and then setting them down on the counter as another assistant came up, panting. "Mrs. Acres, the kendolias will be here 8 days after the parade! Now, the plumerias, they are stuck in Isis, but a representative is on her way to pick them up." she stated. "Ok, call the Head Of Flowers Department and tell them to call the erogias and fluorescent-lunar roses in." she instructed, spraying some bagonias with some herbal perfume. A clock emitted a _ding _and Miele said, "I gotta go. Keep me posted." and left.

* * *

**Miele's POV:**

You are probably wondering what I was doing. If so, listen up. My name is Miele Acres, and I'm a botanical supervisor. Tonight, I'm going to the Flowers Appreciation Day dinner. So now, I'm cooking some beans for my family, Jake, Holly, and Cal. Jake's my husband and Holly is my daughter and Cal is my son. I also have a pet chipmunk, Danish. I lay out some nuts for her and then I packed up some beans to eat later and left.

* * *

When I got there, a concierge showed me to the dining room. I zapped on my pink and blue gown and went in. My manager, Miadillia, stood up and greeted me. "Miele, how good to see you." she gushed and sat down to eat her crepes and salad. "Please, sit." a man that represents my company requested. I did as told and ordered a macaroni salad. "So, dear. Are your preparations for the parade nearing completion?" one of her many representatives asked, sipping her water gently. "Well, the kendolias are going to be 8 days late." I announced, sipping my tea daintily. Then, I dabbed my mouth and bid farewell.

* * *

I got home and saw my husband in the kitchen, cooking some mushrooms. "Boiled mushroom caps?" I asked, scaring him. He turned around and hugged me. "Tommorrow's dinner." he said, turning back to add some butter. I went upstairs to tuck the kids in. Then, I waited in our room for him. Then, I fell asleep after 10 minutes.

* * *

Prepping the flowers are hard to do. First, we have to arrange the transport. "No, we need the best for the plumerias. These kind are attracted to heat. So we need a heated truck from your service." I said that morning. It's true. The kind of plumerias we're using have a vein which needs to heat the sap. I know, technical, but that's the way. Second, we have to package up the flowers. "Yes! Thank you, Svetlana!" I cheered, hanging up. My assistant managed to get the kendolias here on time! And they're going to be shipped to the parade site ASAP. Third, we have to unload and make the float. "No, the erogias go in the front! Bagonias go on top!" I instructed. After making the float, we have to practice and then take the celebratory picture. Since the celebrity isn't here, we have to practice without her. Then we leave.

* * *

I wake up early, dress the kids, take them to school, and go to work. When I get there, the employees are either ordering flowers, getting ready, or on break. "Hey, guys. We have a super busy schedule." I say, snapping them out of their madhouse work. They turn to look at me, and then I said, "We have to arrange some pick-up for Bridget Mendler, then we have to do final prep. After, I'll leave, go home, get the kids dressed, and see the parade float extravaganza we made. And Ella, what about fireworks?" I asked, putting the schedule away. "I have them." she said, taking some fireworks out. I laughed and then I left to go arrange some pick-up. It turns out, she already has a way. I giggled and went to pick up my kids from school and get them ready.

* * *

"Mommy, I told you. I don't want to wear this tux." Cal complained, looking at the designer powder-blue tux I got him. "Ah, but you look so handsome. And I heard Megan is going to be there..." I cooed, teasing my son. "I'm fine in this tux." he stuttered, grabbing his elephant I got him for his third birthday. "Mommy, I love this dress." Holly said, twirling in her designer reddish-orange dress I got her for her fifth birthday. She was currently trying to put on her black shoes. She finally got them on, and then grabbed her stuffed cat that her Aunt Flora got her for her fourth birthday. Then, we left.

* * *

"Hey guys, is Bridget in hair and makeup yet? I need to ask her what's being done with her wardrobe." I asked, worried. I ordered a dress from Donatella Versace and I need to ask her if it goes to what her stylist is doing to her hair and makeup. "Yes, she just entered. We're about to do soundcheck." a producer said, checking her list. Holly and Cal come up to calm me down. Once I was given the all-clear, I went in to Bridget's dressing room, where she was getting her makeup done. "Hey, Bridget." I say, causing her to turn around. "Yeah?" she asked, while getting her mascara done. I zapped a pale pink gown to me and showed it to her. "I picked this out and I think it would look awesome." I said, hanging it on the rack. "Okay." she said, opening her eyes. I said, "Bye." and left.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Flowers Appreciation Day parade!" the host said, greeting the audience. Me, the crew, and my kids were backstage. The kids insisted they stay. Megan came too. A couple of floats came up and then the host came back to attention. "And now...The Rose Celebrity!" he cheered and everybody clapped. Then our float came out. The kids pushed me out to the spotlight with Bridget. Jake came and took pictures. After the parade, me, the crew, Jake, and the kids went to dinner to celebrate. Bridget came too.

* * *

So, that's pretty much it. That's my day in the life of a botanical supervisor.

The End


End file.
